


The First Night

by Momoisme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goddamnit I thought I was done with these two for now, One-Shot, The Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elayn's thoughts about Serana, and the latter's first transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck's sake, I thought I was done for now. But no, I'm not, and this is fluffy af. Enjoy.

Serana and I were close, even before her father's death before that bloody altar to the Daedric Prince. Even as a werewolf whose people were not typically known to be averse to physical contact, it was strange for me to be as drawn to her as I was. On our journey across Skyrim for that damned prophecy, when we sat by fires that roared high in  
inns and taverns or by embers that were just hot enough to make a passable meal that only I would eat, I would always find myself shifting closer to her. A vampire was inherently as cold as the air around them, but there was warmth between us, and I basked in it.  
Harkon finally dead, we found ourselves in the northern parts of Solstheim. For her it was peace, a haven where no demanding prophecy or fearful townsfolk lurked around corners. For me, it was heaven and Oblivion. I spent half my time scared she would be hunted-- by vengeful kin or idiots from the Dawnguard-- and the other half in near-bliss just to be around her with no distractions.  
Why wouldn't I? Here she was, someone who knew what it was like to be different. More importantly, she knew how to revel in it without being a monster. She had missed so much trapped in that tomb, and I discovered my inner bard as I shared stories I had learn in my own travels of what had happened in the time she had slept. Even when we didn't talk, just sat in companionable silence watching the stars, I enjoyed myself. For the first time since the days of pack life-- hard a life though that was-- I felt at home.  
There were times, though, that what was between us was a very different kind of warmth-- one I wasn't used to. There had been a few before-- mainly other lycanthropes because humans were boring-- that I had spent nights with chasing a different kind of thrill, but those nights were nowhere as intense as, for example, bathing in the same stream.  
Sometimes it felt like the tension between us might snap in a way I really only dreamed of, but I held back when it seemed like it might. She had just lost so much, been through so much, and I was afraid. She was a vampire, immortal, and werewolves had limited lifespans. More so, considering my love for jumping into fights just for the threat they posed. One day she would be alone, and I would have walked through the Bloodmoon Hunt naked and drenched in elk blood before I gave her another reason to mourn.  
That changed the night of her transformation. We ran for hours under the moons that night, only stopping when we found game and a meal. When only bones remained, I changed back, climbing to my feet despite muscles that screamed at me to stop moving for a few minutes, and stood in the slow-falling snow. It took a moment for her to calm enough to make the change back herself, and I was by her side immediately as she collapsed in a fairly clear spot.  
"By the Nine," Serana panted. "Is this how you see the world all the time?"  
I grinned and pulled her up to rest at my side, where she curled against me. A perk of being a werewolf was that the cold wasn't a pressing need to put on clothes. "My-- our-- kind are built to hunt and kill, but not from the shadows. That's where prey hides, so we need to be able to see a lot better than someone looking into the light."  
"Did you just call my kin 'prey'?" Her voice was thick with wry amusement, and she laughed after the last word.  
I did too, a low chuckle. "Not your kind anymore. It's a different kind of bloodlust."  
Any worry I had that she might take offense evaporated like dew in the sunlight when she stretched, arms lifting to nudge my shoulder and long legs flexing. Nine forgive me did I notice. I tried not to react, except...  
"Your heart is racing." I found myself damning enhanced senses. She sat up, turning in my arms to look at my face.  
I looked away, completely and randomly amazed by a fir tree not far away, but not before I saw concern melt into amusement. "You look like your cheeks have been burned, you know."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I protested, lips twitching with a restrained smile.  
"Mmhm."  
Very suddenly, I was pinned on my back, Serana perched on top of me with her hands pinning mine by the sides of my head. Silver eyes a slightly different shade than mine gleamed playfully only an inch or two from my own. The warmth was there, body heat and something else that burned as well.  
"Are you sure about that?" she teased.  
Any reason I had for holding back was about as tangible as void. I leaned up, lips meeting hers, and my answer seemed fairly clear to me. She moaned appreciatively as the kiss became more intense, and her hands abandoned mine in favor of threading through my hair.  
It was everything I'd dreamed of and more. The frozen ground under us was nothing compared to the fire that burned in my blood where and whenever she touched me. The sun rose unnoticed and it was only when we collapsed, sweat and spent and limbs tangled like vines, that I even noticed it was brighter. We laid there, breath slowing to a normal pace, drowsy from exertion.  
I was almost asleep, warm and contented, when I heard words that made my heart sing. "I love you," she murmured against my shoulder.  
My reply went unheard, and I smiled when I heard a delicate snore by my side.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Alright so I'm not going to be continuing with these two in this universe. Writing style and such changed just enough that I can't pick it back up.   
> What I can do, however, is write a whole new thing! Cue A Ghoulish Scheme which is in my humble opinion a damn sight better than the original anyway.   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7779958/chapters/17745922  
> Enjoy!


End file.
